Watashi no Utsukushī Pinku no Kami no Tenshi
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Kuroh is supposed to babysit Neko while is Isana is out. Will anything special happen between them?


I've been wanting to write this for a long time. For all Kuroh X Neko fans. Enjoy.

* * *

Kuroh Yatogami stared at the beautiful pinkette in front of him. She was eating yet another box of rice crackers.

He sighed. Isana had left earlier, making him babysit Neko till he got back. Neko had want to come, but Isana made it clear that he wanted to go out on his date alone.

It was a date, after all. Neko had only agreed to stay home if Isana brought her back a box of spicy rice crackers.

_'All that trouble just to go out with a girl...'_

He glanced at Neko, who was still eating. _'At least she's behaving...'_

He closed his eyes. _'Why am I even doing this? I'm only here to see if Isana is innocent or not!'_

He felt someone tug at his shirt. He opened his eyes, sighing. "What is it, Neko?"

"I'm still hungry..." He looked at her. She was wearing nothing but Isana's shirt. He tried not to look at her body, turning his head away.

"Get dressed, first.." She pouted. "I am dressed!"

"I mean proper clothes. Didn't Isana buy you clothes yesterday?"

"Yes. But I don't like them! Their too tight! I'll get suffocated if I wear them... Make me food!"

He took off his jacket and put it around her. He went to the kitchen and began fixing her meal. Neko smiled.

"Yay! Thank you, Kurosuke!"

He glanced at the pink-haired girl. She really looked happy. A small smile appeared on his face. He began seasoning the fish.

He began slicing the fish. He placed the fish slices on the pan, then turned on the stove. _'I feel like Isana isn't the main reason why I'm staying here anymore...'_

He glanced at Neko, who was playing with a ball of yarn. '_Is she the reason why?'_ He turned off the stove.

_'Do I... Like her?'_

**_I don't see why not._**

_'Who said that?!' _

**_Your inner.._ **

_'My...Inner?' _

**_Yes... Anyway, I don't see the problem in liking that girl... She's beautiful, sweet and sexy. Don't you love her body? _**

_'Leave me alone!'_

**_ C'mon, don't deny it.._**

"Kurosuke! I'm hungry!" Kuroh shook away his thoughts, astonished that he had a conversation with himself.

He carefully set the fried fish slices on a plate.

He set it down in front on Neko. She smiled. "Thank you, Kurosuke!"

She hugged him. He drew back, surprised. Then he hugged her back. _'So... Warm...Soft skin...'_

She pulled back. And began eating. He smiled, watching her. "This is really good, Kurosuke!" She mumbled through a mouthful.

She devoured the meal in a matter of minutes. He chuckled. "You sure eat fast." She gave him a huge smile.

"Oh, you have a little bit of fish on your lip.." "Where?" He wiped it away with his thumb. "Thank you, Kurosuke!"

He checked his watch. 8:30. "Time for bed, Neko.."

Neko pouted. "But I'm not sleepy!"

"Yes, but Isana said you should be in bed by 8. It's 8:30 already.."

"But Kurosuke!"

"I'm sorry, Neko... But.. Rules are rules.."

_'Since when did I turn into such a softy?'_ **_Since you've met her..._** _'Back off!'_

"Kurosuke, can I sleep with you?" Kuroh's eyes widened. "No, Neko. You need to sleep in your own bed..."

**_Tsk...You know you want to.._** _'Will you leave me alone?!'_

He looked into Neko's sparkling eyes, filled with tears. Her low lip trembled. She sniffed.

"But why not?"

"Okay, okay.. Just don't move around too much, okay?"

"I promise, Kurosuke!"

* * *

"Kurosuke, I can't sleep.." Kuroh's

eyes snapped open at the sound of Neko's voice. He turned over to face Neko. _'Since when did she get so close to me?'_

Their bodies were almost touching. He tensed up.

"Why not?"

"I had a bad dream..."

"What was it about?"

"You left us, Kurosuke..."

He stared at her. She looked up at him with huge eyes.

"You won't leave me, right Kurosuke?"

"No. I won't leave you..."

She smiled, and snuggled up to him. "I love you, Kurosuke..."

He stared down at the petite girl. She looked up at him. "Do you love me, Kurosuke?"

No reply. Neko frowned, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Kurosuke?"

Still no answer. She sniffed. She decided to ask again.

"Kuro-?"

He slammed his lips against her, feeling himself go hard. Neko's eyes widened, but she kissed him back. He pulled her under him. And kissed her again. 'So sweet...'

He began stroking her thigh. She gasped. He immediately began exploring her sweet mouth. He played with her small, sweet tongue.

_'Too shy to make any moves of her own..'_ She pulled away, breathless and blushing.

"K-Kurosuke..."

He began kissing her neck. "Ku-Kurosuke..." He kissed her throat, her arms, her legs. "So beautiful... Such soft skin..." He murmured.

He gently removed her shirt, tossing it aside. He stared at her breasts. He lowered his mouth to one of them, and began sucking.

Neko ran her fingers through his hair. She blushed. "Kurosuke..."

He swirled his tongue around her breast. Neko moaned softly. _'Her moans are sweet..'_ He gave the same treatment to her other breast. Neko whimpered softly.

He looked up at her, eyes glazed with lust. "I've always wanted to do this to you, Neko.." He said slid off her silk underwear, tossing it aside. She was now fully bare in front of him.

He spread her legs. "What are you going to do, Kurosuke?"

He looked up at her.

"I'm going to make love to you..."

_'She's so wet...'_ He felt an aching in his loins. _'Shit...'_

He moved his face close to her womanhood. Neko squeaked, feeling his hot breath near her dragged tongue against her womanhood. She cried out, gripping the sheets.

He continued licking, loving her screams of pleasure. He thrusted his tongue inside of her, earning a loud

"KUROSUKE!"

He thrusted, trying to find her sweet spot.

"Kurosuke... Oooooh Kurosukeeeeeeee..."

Then she screamed again. He finally found it. He kept hitting that spot, making her scream his name and arch her back.

He drank all her sweetness. Then he pulled out, smirking. She was began removed his shirt and pants. Then his underwear. "Ku-Kurosuke? What are you going to do?"

"Make love to you..."

"But.. Didn't you do that earlier?"

"That was different. This... Well.. It's gonna hurt.."

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. "You're gonna hurt me, Kurosuke?"

"Not intentionally. It'll go away.. I promise.."

"O-okay.."

He took a deep breath, and slid of inside her quickly, claiming her. Her innocence.

"KUROSUKE! IT HURTS!" Tears ran down her cheeks. She held on to him tightly. He sighed, feeling terrible that he hurt her.

"It's alright, Neko. It will go away. It's okay.. Shh..." He kissed her forehead. She sniffed, trying to hold in her restrained from moving, not wanting to hurt her further. He stood still for a while. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm okay now, Kurosuke. It doesn't hurt anymore.."

He smirked._ 'This is when the real fun begins..'_ He began to thrust slowly. Neko closed her eyes. _'It feels good...'_

"Mmmm... Kurosuke..."

He began moving faster. Neko moaned loudly. He began to thrust harder.

"Kurosuke!"

He groaned as her walls clamped around him._ 'Shit... She feels.. So good..' _He hit her sweet spot.

"KUROSUKE!"

He continued hitting that spot, making her scream and moan.

"Kurosuke...Ooooh!"

She felt something build up inside her. "Oh Kurosuke, I feel so strange.."

"That's good, yuuki, that's good." He continued to thrust.

She came with a scream. He thrusted a few more times, the filled her with his seed. He pulled out of her, laying back down. Exhausted.

"Kurosuke?" She panted.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

He pulled her into a kiss.

"Yes, Neko. I love you. Very much.." She snuggled in chest. He smiled and pulled a blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Mission success!"

"I knew Kuroh liked Neko. Not me, Isana!"

"Okay. You were right, Kukuri.."

"Of course!"

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Isa..."


End file.
